


Hidden Corners

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bella at her evil best, Death Eaters, Gen, Pre-Canon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Longbottom knew what it meant to be an Auror in the war against Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Corners

**Hidden Corners**

We were patrolling; there were too many Death Eaters still loose. Voldemort's disappearance hadn't been confirmed yet, but there were too many rumors. I had heard about the Potters' death, but since there had been no confirmation at Auror Headquarters, I refused to believe it.

There were too many of them, it was too quick. The Lestranges were in the lead, and Frank and I were thrown to the floor without our wands. I knew what that meant for us. It didn't matter how brave we had been, how hard we had fought. None of that mattered.

Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Frank, demanding to know where Voldemort was. That was when I knew for sure that he was gone, and I wanted to laugh. We were going to die today, but the war had already been won.

I thought of Neville, staying with Frank's mother. I knew she adored Frank, and would help raise our son to be strong. He would miss us, but he would be safe. Of that much I was certain. Some of Frank's other relatives I didn't trust, but his mother would be just fine.

Frank looked at me rather than answer Bellatrix. "Alice," he whispered. The real message was in his eyes. Whatever they made him do to me, he still loved me. We had heard of the terrible things the Death Eaters forced people to do under Imperius. We knew the risks, and we took it anyway. How could we do any less? How could I go home to my son if I didn't try to make it worthy of him?

After putting Frank under Cruciatus, Bellatrix turned to me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see her face. Even twisted in hate, she was still very beautiful. How odd that evil should look like that, how ordinary it seemed to be. I thought of Neville, the smile he had given me when I placed him in his Gran's care. I thought of how tightly he had held onto my fingers. I blocked out Frank's screams, the laughter of the Death Eaters around Bellatrix. Whatever happened to me, I would be ready.

"Crucio."


End file.
